


Renegade Bitches

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/F, Futa, Renegade Shepard - Freeform, Set during ME 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Some couples do nice things together, like walks in the park or going to see a movie. Shepard and Jack, they just go and shoot up some mercs and get really, really drunk on Omega. (Femshep x Jack, Futa!Jack, Smut, Set during ME 2)





	Renegade Bitches

A metal slug exited the barrel of a Carnifex pistol, going straight through the helmet of a Blue Suns Merc. Holding the trigger was the scowling face of Commander Elaine Shepard. Her black hair and single yellow eye were a menacing sight, as well as the scarred white eye on the other side of her face. She was on Omega, having been told by a mutual friend how the Blue Suns were setting up a new operation there.

As the merc dropped down to the floor, a bald, tattooed woman followed behind her, her pistol in hand. "You good, Shep?"

Shepard smirked. "I'm good now, Jack. Thanks for letting me know about these guys. Bastards like these deserved a good beat down."

"You never can resist a good fight, plus I do like to show a girl a good time," Jack smirked.

"I'll show you plenty of good times once we-" Shepard then heard a soft groaning. One of the Mercs she had taken out was still alive, barely clinging to life.

"Want me to interrogate him?" Jack offered.

Shepard smiled. "Go right ahead, and make him suffer."

"With pleasure," Jack replied. Jack picked up the Merc and tore off his helmet. "Listen you motherfucker! You're gonna tell me where the fuck I'm gonna find the rest of your friends or so help me, I'm gonna wreck your fucking shit so hard, you'll be fucking screaming for the mercy I'm ain't gonna give you."

Shepard grinned wickedly. She loved seeing the woman she loved use force.

The merc smiled weakly. "My dad always told me...never fuck with a woman on her period. I should've listened."

"That's all you're gonna give? Gonna insult me because I'm a bitch!" Jack shouted. "You're fucking weak. You don't deserve to die by my hand, you fucking pussy." Then tossed him over to Shepard. "He's not talking."

Shepard held a gun to his face. "That was a real nasty thing you said to my girlfriend just now. I suggest you say sorry."

He just chuckled. "Fine. I'm sorry… that you left the fuckin' kitchen."

Shepard stomped on his face. "Tell me where the rest of your fucking friends are!"

He cried out in pain. "Okay, okay, I give! I'm sorry! I give!"

"Tell me where your hideout is!" Shepard snarled. "And I won't shoot you in the head."

"It's in the Kaon district!"

"Thank you," Shepard responded, before unloading a bullet through the man's skull.

Jack smiled. "Thanks for that."

Shepard walked over and passionately kissed Jack, wrapping her grey and yellow armoured arms around her sexy, punk girlfriend.

Jack kissed back, pulling Shepard's body flush against her own.

Shepard pinned Jack against a nearby wall, teasing her by kissing her neck. "No one says shit like that to my bad girl."

"You're the best, Shep."

"And you're the best of the best," Shepard replied, kissing Jack once again. "What do you say we go to Afterlife? and maybe grab a few drinks?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack agreed.

xXx

 

The two made their way to Afterlife, the biggest nightclub on Omega and home to the station's ruler, Aria T'loak. As Shepard and Jack entered the club's main level, the loud music blaring over the speakers, Shepard informed Jack. "I'll go talk to Aria, see if she can let us have a private room and hopefully provide us with some info on those bastards."

"You do that," Jack replied. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Don't get too drunk," Shepard told her.

"Are fucking kidding me? Of course I'm getting drunk. This is a fucking nightclub!"

Shepard chuckled. "I was teasing you, babe. Get whammed as much as you like."

"Fuck yes!" Jack cheered. "I love you, Shep."

"Love you too," Shepard replied.

"Just try not to let Aria seduce you."

"Oh she's seduced me alright, but she bends to my whim," Shepard told her.

"You bad girl," Jack smirked.

Shepard soon made her way to Aria T'Loak's private box above the club, the Asari crime lord looking over at the people in her club, her people.

Aria smiled. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"and look what cat is as beautiful and as deadly as ever," Shepard replied. "Hey, Aria."

"So, what do you need me to do for you this time, Shepard?"

"Information, and a private room for me and my girl to have a good time," Shepard replied, sitting on Aria's fine leather couch.

"Information on whom?"

"Blue Suns. They seem to be setting up shop here again," Shepard explained.

Aria rolled her eyes. "This is my station. They have no right to be here. Those bastards broke my rule, don't fuck with me."

"I know, I know, don't remind me, sugar," Shepard responded. "One of the goons Jack and I took care of said they had a hideout in one of the industrial districts."

"Well, that's good to know. I'll have my boys weed 'em out."

"You sure you don't want me doing it?" Shepard wondered. "You know I love a good fight."

"No, you've already been a big help to me, Shepard," Aria said. "You're a fucking hero in my eyes. and I don't mean that lightly. It takes a special kind of person to earn my respect and affection. You've earned that."

"Awww, I'm touched," Shepard said in a sort of adorable manner.

Aria gave Shepard a gentle kiss on her lips.

Shepard kissed back, closing her eyes.

Aria pulled away. "Your private room is waiting for you, but don't make too much of a mess."

"I make no promises," Shepard replied with a wink.

"Then I'll force you to keep them," Aria said. She grabbed Shepard's cheeks, kissing her more passionately.

Shepard moaned softly and rolled the beautiful Asari underneath her, softly making out with her. Shepard soon pulled away. "Just for that, I'll be a good girl and not make a mess."

"You'd better," Aria replied.

xXx

 

Shepard sat in the private room Aria had leant her. It was a small room, with a few chairs and tables, dimly lit with a bright red light. Aria used it as an extra seating area mostly or for when mercenaries would do secret deals in her club.

Jack soon stumbled into the room, slightly tipsy and holding a bottle in her hand. "Nice setup you got here, Cyclops."

"Thanks," Shepard said.

Jack placed her bottle on the chair and sat on the table, looking at Shepard with an almost lustful gaze. "So, did you screw Aria?"

"Nah, just a few smooches. The only one I wanna screw today is a fine bitch with a lot of tattoos."

Jack smirked. "Can't be me, then. I'm about as far from fine as you can get."

"Oh I dunno. She's got great tits, sexy bald head, walks around practically naked," Shepard flirted.

"Yeah, still sounds more like that Aria chick."

"I'll give another hint, she's the sexiest and scariest girl I've ever seen in a fight."

"Is she now?" Jack narrowed her eyes. "What does her name begin with?"

"J."

Jack smiled. "Why don't you just tell me who you're talking about?" she said teasingly. She knew exactly who Shepard was referring to, but she wanted to make the commander say it.

"I thought you liked playing hard to get," Shepard responded.

"What's your point?"

"This," Shepard cupped Jack's cheeks, kissing her passionately.

Jack kissed back, crawling off the table and into Shepard's arms.

Shepard removed her armour, getting into her underwear for Jack.

Jack stripped naked as well, although she was wearing boxer briefs rather than the panties that Shepard was wearing.

Shepard smiled. She knew inside those boxers was something that made her wet inside. She went over to Jack and kissed her again, hard. She pressed Jack against the wall, forcing her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

Jack kissed back, holding her close.

Shepard then removed Jack's bra and started to kiss the other woman's small breasts, licking her inked nipples.

"Mmmm, good Sheppy," Jack said, lustfully.

Shepard then saw a large bulge in Jack's boxers, grinning.

"You got me hard, Shepard, time to make me feel dirty," Jack licked her lips.

"Oh, I will," Shepard replied, reaching into Jack's boxers, fingers brushing against her lover's shaft.

Jack pulled off her boxer's revealing her tattooed, erect cock between her legs.

Shepard kissed the tip of Jack's dick, before gently taking the front part of Jack's member into her mouth to make out with it.

Jack moaned softly. "Come on, Shepard. Suck me all the way."

Shepard took all of Jack's cock into her mouth, deepthroating it.

Jack opened her mouth wide. "Ahhhh!"

Shepard began to suck up and down Jack's shaft, pleasuring the young woman immensely.

Jack reached out and pushed Shepard's head down, wanting her to suck her tattooed cock more and more.

Shepard kept sucking Jack off, slurping noises coming from her mouth.

"Oh, fuck yeah..." Jack moaned. "Take that cock...!"

Shepard starting to suck Jack harder, Jack's body starting to glow from using her biotics.

"Shepaaaaaaard!" Jack cried out, her body practically exploding with biotic power as she came all over Shepard's face.

Shepard wiped her face. "I take it I'm next."

Jack smiled. "Damn right you are."

Shepard lay on the floor as Jack straddled her, her thick tattooed beautiful member still hard. "Do me, mistress," Shepard purred.

Jack smiled, spreading her lover's legs. "You want it, baby?"

Shepard nodded. "Fuck my other eye out."

Jack thrust her cock into Shepard's pussy.

"Ohhhhh!" Shepard moaned, rolling her head back.

Jack rammed her cock deeper, her biotics glowing, giving her a speed boost as she fucked Shepard harder and harder, faster than any other girl had ever been fucked.

Shepard was crying out in pleasure, feeling herself cum over a dozen times due to Jack's sweet cock.

"You are my bitch Shepard!" Jack snarled. "My Bitch!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm your fucking slut!" Shepard cried.

Jack still pumped Shepard hard and hard.

Shepard was in lust over being fucked senseless. She didn't care how loud she was moaning. Jack's cock was heaven to her sweet pussy.

"Come on! Give me one last fucking orgasm," Jack begged. "Make me want to fuck you again!"

"Cum inside me!" Shepard cried. "Fill me with your seed, Jack! Knock me up!"

Jack came into Shepard hard, sending her thick juices into the commander's pussy.

Shepard screamed in ecstasy.

Jack crashed her lips to Shepard's, licking and kissing all over her face. "Mmmmm... best fuck ever."

Shepard could only muster a dazed "Mm-hmm."

Jack lay on Shepard's chest. "If I've got you preggers, we're calling our kid shitfuck."

"What kind of a name is that?" Shepard asked.

"The kind of name a loving momma like me would give."

"You are not a loving momma."

"Shut up," Jack chuckled.

"I love you, you bitch."

"And I love you, my big nasty bitch," Jack replied.

Shepard and Jack embraced each other on the floor of the private room, gently falling asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Okay so here's a thing I like doing with Mass Effect fics. I like to make up my own version of Shepard for most of them, since I like to show the diverse range of Shepards from across the multiverse. This Shepard was my attempt to make Shep as renegade and badass as possible, all the more appropriate given that Jack is her love interest in this scenario.

Hope you like!


End file.
